User talk:24.162.157.201
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroScape Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Aquilla page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 02:13, February 10, 2010 Primadon Equals Mariedian? I'm curious why you think Primadons are Mariedians. I noticed you are responsible for the edit to the Planets page that added this concept. Where does this idea come from? Quote: *Marr - Home to the insidious Marro and their genetic slave races, the Wulsinu and Nagrub. Also the new home for the Primadon refugees and the enslaved Vipers. *Alpha Prime - Where the Soulborgs are from. Originally this was the planet Mariedian, until the Soulborgs dominated it. Home to the Primadon before their Robota inventions became sentient. As far as I know, nothing in Heroscape Lore says anything like this. Primadons are not Mariedians and are not from Alpha Prime, they are only Primadons from Marr. Is there any source to back this up or is this your idea of Fanfic? The Matrix Prime (talk) 16:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Grut Majora's Incarnation, right? I've found another bit of fanfic you've seem to have added to the wiki. There is nothing in HeroScape lore AT ALL that suggest this: Grut is a savage land that was created by beings of a higher race. These beings wanted to observe the process of evolution under controlled conditions. Grut became a game preserve, based on the majority of most planets' prehistoric eras, to include Earth. Devices were installed throughout the planet to maintain the fragility of natural selection, and the planet was stocked with all manner of extinct life, to include the Tyrannosaurus Rex, velociraptors, and Swogs (apparently another planet's smaller cousin of the Saber Toothed Tiger) The race observing Grut grew bored, and abandoned the experiment. However, the devices were left running and the planet was left in a never-ending prehistory. The Orcs that inhabit Grut are a feral, tribal race, an ancestral race that was meant to cease existence through natural selection. However, the devices on Grut's world kept them alive. There are SO MANY things wrong with this. *1. Nothing in HeroScape Lore suggest the existance of "higher" beings - in fact it is suggested that the Valkyrie are the most powerful lifeforms. *2. There is nothing to suggest that Grut is a "game preserve" for many worlds - only Dinosaurs are seen with Orcs, no prehistoric creatures from other worlds are ever identified. *3. There is no such thing as "evolution" - Darwinism is purely a pusdo-science/religion. It has no place in HeroScape. *4. Swongs are not "another planet's smaller cousin of the Saber Toothed Tiger". Swog is the Orc word FOR Saber-Tooth Tigers. *5. Gruts are not an "ancestral race that was meant to cease existence through natural selection" - they are the planet's dominate lifeforms and since there is no God in Darwinism, how can any species be meant to cease to exist? Please do not add obivious fanfic and nonsense to this Wikia. Not everything is explained in HeroScape Lore (and Wizards of the Coast made sure to prevent anything more from being made) but keep speculation to a minimum and consistent with established official HeroScape Lore. Sorry to read you the riot act, but we are trying to keep this wiki as official as possible. The Matrix Prime (talk) 15:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Point #3 especially brilliant! (Emperor Sinar (talk) 19:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC))